


Жилец из комнаты с роялем

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Жилец из комнаты с роялем

– Мистер, – сказал Джеффри Макклендон. – А я видел. Как вы переодевались.  
Очень внимательно глядя в зеркало, жилец довёл бритву до подбородка, стирая мыльную полосу, сполоснул лезвие и только тогда, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
– Что ж, понравилось?  
– Э? – Джеффри озадаченно поскрёб в затылке. – Как это?  
Мистер Уолкер улыбнулся, белые зубы сверкнули и исчезли.  
– В твоём возрасте лучше бы подсматривать за девочками, – разъяснил он. – Откроешь для себя много интересного. Можешь забрать, – он кивнул на тазик с грязной водой. Джеффри не двинулся с места. Ещё чего.  
Открытый рояль весело щерился за жильцовой спиной – с тех пор, как Уолкеры заселились в эту комнату, крышку, кажется, вообще не опускали.  
– Мама думает, вы ночью в кебе приехали. К нам в гору так просто не влезешь, в дождь-то. Уж в белом – до глаз забрызгаешься. А я в голубятне был, смотрю вниз – а там вы в кустах в одних трусах, и братец ваш фрак держит. Сам мокрый весь. Умора…  
– Молодец, – веселья в улыбке мистера Уолкера стало больше. – В голубятне, значит?  
Джеффри закивал.  
– Тут много откуда видно. Мама сказала – не будь вы знаменитые артисты, она б вас сразу согнала. Без предоплаты. А так сразу видно, что богатые. В белом в кебе приехали, в дождь. Ночью.  
– Ненавижу предоплату, – хихикнул жилец.  
– А я что, – Джеффри сам заулыбался. – Я маме не расскажу, вы не думайте. Хотите, вам буду рассказывать, если ещё кого увижу. Не будете, значит, сами бегать на чердак глядеть, чуть экипаж или чего. Я же знаю. Хотите?  
– Да ты фантазёр, оказывается, – зевнув, жилец утёрся полотенцем и стал укладывать бритвы в коробку. – Ты мне нравишься. Зайди вечером. Мой брат, Мана – ты знаешь, он великий клоун, солист Императорского цирка… он даст тебе контрамарку. Ты знаешь, что такое контрамарка?  
– Благодарствуйте, – Джеффри по-взрослому обиженно нахмурился. – Я марки не собираю.  
– Ох, тяжко, – почему-то совсем развеселился жилец. – Так называется билет, понимаешь? По нему в цирк пускают бесплатно.  
Джеффри было тускло. Он почувствовал себя обманутым.  
– Не люблю я цирк, – сказал он мутным неискренним голосом. – Глупости это.  
Жилец пожал плечами и, вытащив из чемодана затрёпанную тетрадь, уткнулся читать. Тетрадку он положил прямо на клавиши. Джеффри постоял немного, пытаясь заглянуть ему за плечо.  
– Мистер Уолкер…  
– Я, – протянул жилец, не отрываясь от тетрадки, – начинаю от тебя уставать, Джонни.  
– Джеффри, мистер Уолкер. А можно я буду иногда приходить? Когда вы это…  
Крутнувшись на табурете, жилец поднял на него золотой взгляд. Джеффри поёжился, точно от холодного ветра.  
– Когда вы, – он неопределённо перебрал в воздухе растопыренными пальцами. – Играете когда. Я тихо, я мешать не буду… Вот вам крест.  
Несколько мгновений жилец молча глядел на него, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Ты что же, любишь музыку?  
– Я могу за дверью стоять, – сказал Джеффри.  
Жилец хохотал, скаля зубы, хлопая по краю рояля узкой, как у девчонки, рукой.

На кухне мама и тётя Рози пили чай.   
– Нипочём бы не согласилась, – говорила тётя Рози, шумно дуя в чашку. Удивительно, как брызги не попадали ей в нос. – Вот нипочём бы! Уж я...  
– Вам-то легко, – отвечала мама. – Вам-то легче, я имею в виду. Там рояль полкомнаты занимает, и поди попробуй сдай. Вам-то не нужно думать о малом, и вообще. Завидую я вам.   
Обычно стоило маме заговорить о малых, и тётя Рози сразу умолкала, как-то выцветала. Джеффри даже казалось, что она становилась меньше ростом. Но сейчас почему-то сжалась его мама, уважаемая вдова Макклендон, а тётя наоборот выпрямилась, вытянула вверх сухой палец с круглой распухшей костяшкой.  
– Вот именно! – трубно провозгласила тётя. – Вот именно! В наши времена... Слыхали про племянницу Трэверсов? Такая милая.  
И она вдруг заговорила о племяннице Трэверсов, а потом ещё о каких-то своих знакомых, и ещё. Все истории сводились к тому, что некие милые, во всех отношениях порядочные люди пускали на ночлег странных незнакомцев, поверив в россказни о сгоревшем доме или ушедшем поезде, а потом с ними неизменно происходили всякие страшные вещи.  
– Совершенно ужасные вещи! Вы не поверите, дорогая. Всё, что отцу удалось накопить, последнюю наволочку...  
Тётушка говорила слишком тихо, да и подслушивать про украденную наволочку или что там было совсем не интересно. Джеффри упёрся плечом в стену между косяком и печкой и прикрыл глаза...

...звук, широкий и скорбный, вдруг сорвался в хохот, понёсся скачками, спотыкаясь на ходу, рассыпаясь на сухой топот каблуков и ликующие крики.  
– Латравиата, – сказал жилец. – Джузеппеверди. Дель инвито транскорзо.  
От ужаса и восторга Джеффри открыл рот. До этого ему никогда не приходилось слышать заклинаний.   
– Алегретто, – сказал жилец.   
Он вдруг кивнул Джеффри, улыбаясь так, точно только что выругался прямо во время Пасхальной проповеди.   
С кафедры.  
Мелодия плыла из-под его пальцев, заполняла комнату, как горький дым.

– Как дотла? – мама всплеснула руками, почти опрокинув сахарницу. – Прямо дотла вот?  
– До самого последнего брёвнышка, – тётя Рози произнесла это так, точно слизала с ложечки варенье. – Такой милый дом. В ко-ло-ни-альном стиле. Заказывали ограду в самом Лимерике, можете представить. Руку Эвелин Мередит нашли на втором этаже – говорят, узнали по часикам. Такие милые ча...  
– А что же те монахи? – мама рассеянно сгребла сахар со скатерти рукавом. – Я имею в виду, если уж Мередиты пострадали из-за них, должны же они как-то... не знаю...  
– Ни пенса, дорогая. Ни пен-са. Эдди даже писал в их Управление – после того, как с Мередитами случилась вся эта неприятность, он остался единственным наследником, так что, по справедливости, мы имели право на компенсацию, раз уж бедняжка Каролина всё равно потеряла рассудок – и вы представляете, что они ему ответили? Вопрос рас-смат-ривается. Представьте себе. Рассматривается! Стая этих... этих чудовищ налетает на приличный дом из-за того, что хозяева просто пустили переночевать двоих монахов, – а у них вопрос рассматривается. Так мило...  
Вот тут Джеффри пожалел, что не слушал с самого начала. Взрослые редко говорили о таком.   
Вообще-то они почти никогда ни о чём таком не говорили.  
Иногда в в церкви молились о «наших павших от рук сатанинских приспешников братьях» – но упоминать о налётах считалось почти таким же неприличным, как сказать при девочке слово «задница» или высморкаться на мессе. Три года назад Джеффри сам слышал, как мама рассказывала молочнице, что мистер Макклендон скончался от удара – а когда он спросил, почему нельзя говорить, что папу застрелил летающий шар Сатаны, ведь это значит, что папа был мученик, мама закатила ему оглушительную оплеуху...   
Каждый раз, запрещая детям играть в овраге, воровать яблоки и дразнить старого Свенссона, на всякий случай им запрещали и подходить на улице к одетым в чёрную форму – хоть пастор и говорил, что они почти святые, что они воины Господа. Но эти, живые, святые были не настоящие: они приезжали в пульмановских вагонах, и ходили в дорогущих плащах, и даже в пост пили вино – и ещё они, как шептались в городке, приносили несчастья, в отличие от своих коллег в золочёных рубищах, строго смотревших со стен церкви.  
Ни одного из новых жильцов никто не видел в плаще с серебряными крестами. Уолкеры не расспрашивали старух обо всяких чудесных байках и не копались в старье, разыскивая невесть что. Не пропадали надолго – чтобы, когда уж и ждать перестанут, вдруг вернуться и проспать трое суток. Даже не занимали денег. Они вообще не делали ничего из того, чем обычно занимались люди Ордена – но иногда Джеффри думал: мама боится, что они всё-таки окажутся не богатыми артистами, а чёрными монахами.  
Что, уходя, они заберут его с собой – как забрали когда-то дочку старого Свенссона. Если тот, конечно, не врал, пытаясь выклянчить на полупинту «Георга».  
Иногда Джеффри думал: а вдруг мама права.  
Это было бы здорово. 

– Мама считает, что вы монах, – сказал Джеффри. Украдкой он осторожно погладил пальцем чёрный глянцевый бок рояля.  
– Я так похож на монаха? Чем же?  
Джеффри изо всех сил замотал головой. Что ответить, он не знал.  
Наверное, жилец догадался об этом, потому что перестал жутко щуриться и спросил уже весело:  
– А сам ты тоже так думаешь?   
– Не-ет...  
Джеффри снова погладил рояль, так, словно тот был живой незнакомый зверь, а не стоял в этой комнате, покрываясь пылью, сколько Джеффри себя помнил.   
– А кто я, по-твоему?  
Джеффри хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Государственный преступник, – едва слышно прошептал он.   
И жилец не засмеялся! Соглашаться, он, конечно, не стал, Джеффри и не думал, что согласится, но он на минуточку отвёл взгляд и принялся листать свою папку с непонятными значками. И вдруг, когда Джеффри только-только выдохнул, мистер Уолкер кивнул на раскрытую рояльную пасть:  
– Ну, хочешь попробовать? 

Джеффри попытался незаметно проскользнуть на своё место, но мать успела ухватить его за рукав.   
– Где это тебя носило, а?  
– Нигде, – примирительно буркнул Джеффри.   
Ему вдруг показалось, что если он вступит сейчас в перепалку, музыка каким-то образом выплеснется из него вместе со словами и растворится в пахнущем варёной капустой воздухе, а мир снова станет серым и тусклым, как мамина юбка.  
– Наверху тёрся, – сказала тётя Рози, ни к кому не обращаясь, и снова дунула в чашку. – Им всегда как мёдом намазано. Тут уж хоть язык сотри.  
– Чтоб духу твоего там не было, понял? – вдруг крикнула мама. – Ещё раз увижу, что лазишь к ним – два дня сидеть не сможешь!  
Джеффри ошалело уставился на неё.   
– Уж я бы нипочём не согласилась, – сказала в тишине тётя Рози. – В наши-то времена. Я бы сразу сказала – нет, нет и нет, господа...   
– Доброго вечерочка! – в окно постучали со двора.   
Дамы вскрикнули. Джеффри обернулся к окну и подумал, что и сам бы вскрикнул, если бы был дамой. С той стороны к стеклу прижималась ужасающая морда – растянутые в ухмылке губы, скошенные кошачьи глаза, крошечный сплюснутый нос.   
– Ах, Господи!  
– Я вас напугал? – Мана Уолкер, второй из жильцов, тут же отлепился от окна. Вид у него был ужасно виноватый, это даже в сумерках было заметно. – Извините, пожалуйста... О-оп!  
Он подпрыгнул и, перекувырнувшись в воздухе, вскочил на подоконник с той стороны, оперся о него руками. Одна нога Маны Уолкера была обута в огромный ботинок, а другой, в полосатом носке, он ловко приподнял свою шляпу над головой.  
Страшный, подумал Джеффри.  
Какой же он страшный.   
– Извините, леди, – ещё раз попросил Мана.  
Несколько мгновений он переступал с руки на руку, точно опоздавший на пороге класса, потом шумно вздохнул, подмигнул Джеффри и, спрыгнув вниз, направился к крыльцу.   
– Так мило, – глухо сказала тётя Рози. – Кстати, а разве в городе выступает какой-нибудь цирк? Кэти, вы слышали хоть одно объявление?   
– Сгоню, – пообещала кому-то мама. Она грузно плюхнулась на стул, и сахарница опять опрокинулась. – Пусть только заплатят. 

...и казалось, что стоит ему тронуть клавиши – и он сможет играть так же. Слишком уж легко падали звуки из-под рук мистера Уолкера.   
Слишком чудесно.  
Джеффри вспомнил про себя Деву Марию и Святого Николая, мысленно пообещал больше никогда не надувать лягушек соломинкой и не таскать у мамы папиросы, если только... – и не договорив молитвы, с размаху ткнул в клавиатуру обеими пятернями, пробежался по ней, стараясь менять пальцы быстро-быстро, как только что делал мистер Уолкер. Рояль отозвался жутким стоном бешеного. В отчаянии Джеффри нажал ногой какую-то педаль. Стон перешёл в гнусавый вой.  
Будто ошпарившись, он отдёрнул руку и зажмурил глаза. В горле и под веками предательски зачесалось. После такого, ясное дело, никто его сюда никогда не...  
– Ого, – услышав голос жильца, Джеффри вжал голову в плечи. – Ничего так туше.   
Джеффри сглотнул и задержал дыхание. Он подумал, что если мистер Уолкер скажет ещё одно слово, придётся убить его табуретом и пойти на каторгу.   
– Ну, по крайней мере, смелости у тебя хватает, – вдруг сказал жилец.– И любви.   
И на кой чёрт он сидит дома в ботинках, подумал Джеффри. Поднять глаза было невыносимо.  
– Ты заходи. Ну, скажем, завтра. Заходи.  
Джеффри закивал, сполз с табурета и попятился. Когда он размышлял, нужно ли поклониться, мистер Уолкер вдруг добавил:  
– У меня так давно не было настоящих слушателей. 

– У меня давно не было слушателей, – Джеффри повторил это в сотый, наверное, раз, уже лёжа у себя за ширмой. Слова стояли где-то внутри, там, где кончалась музыка.   
Он вытянулся на кровати во весь рост и улыбнулся темноте. Очень хотелось поскорее заснуть.   
Очень хотелось попасть в завтрашний день. 

Когда мама разбудила его, было темно. Но ещё до того, как Джеффри открыл глаза, он почувствовал вонь. Вместо запаха варёной капусты в сизом воздухе висела душная металлическая взвесь, будто Джеффри сунул голову в железную бочку.   
В железную бочку, в которой что-то умерло.   
Джеффри подскочил, и мать тут же толкнула его вниз, на пол. Он увидел над собой её вытаращенные глаза, похожие на холодные перепелиные яйца. За стенами очень громко, истошно стрекотали сверчки.  
Или кузнечики, сто миллионов кузнечиков.  
– Мам... – начал он, и она зажала ему рот рукой. Ухватив за шиворот, она потащила его на середину кухни, туда, где под половицами выступала дверца погреба, где зимой хранили картошку и сидр и где даже в самые жаркие дни стояла сладковатая сырость.   
В детстве Джеффри боялся погреба и думал, что там живёт чудовище. Но чудовища, конечно, жили не там.  
Покосившись в сторону из-под маминой руки, Джеффри увидел тётю Рози, та сидела у окна, некрасиво расставив ноги. Джеффри хотел окликнуть её, но мать больно ткнула его в спину кулаком.  
– Лезь, – прошипела она.   
Металлическое дребезжание теперь уже не походило на стрёкот сверчков. Теперь словно железное стадо, проходя мимо дома, остановилось почесать бока о каменную кладку.   
У тёти Рози было такое чёрное, такое блестящее лицо. Снаружи что-то глухо бухнуло в стену, посуда на полке зазвякала, а тётя Рози даже не двинулась.  
– Лезь, – сказала мама и закашлялась. – Не смотри.  
Потом она отпустила Джеффри. Ужасно воняло горячим железом и гнилью, почти нестерпимо. Он поставил ногу на верхнюю скобу, чувствуя, как снизу потягивает сырой картофельный сквозняк. И вдруг остановился.  
– А они? – спросил он, показывая вверх. – Мам, жильцы же спят...  
– Пусть твои жильцы пропадом пропадут!   
Наверное, она очень злилась, раз сказала такую длинную фразу. В стену ударило ещё раз, и ещё – почти одновременно. Посыпалась штукатурка.  
– Лезь, миленький. Сволочь паршивая, скотина, лезь!  
Обеими руками оттолкнув маму, Джеффри взвыл дурным голосом и не оглядываясь поскакал к лестнице на второй этаж.   
На шестой ступеньке он остановился, дышать было почти нечем. От страха и оглушительного лязга у него заломило зубы. Он подумал, что, наверное, можно вернуться назад. Может быть, жильцы уже сбежали. Проснулись, услышали всё и убежали из дома куда-нибудь.  
Джеффри снова попробовал перевести дыхание, но получилось не очень хорошо. Тут он вспомнил, что знает заклинание, и сказал его:  
– Алегретто! Джезеппеверди!  
Вроде бы стало полегче – наверное, подействовало.   
Точно подействовало.  
Набрав полную грудь воздуха, от которого заболело внутри, Джеффри одолел последние ступеньки (как это он раньше не замечал, что у них в доме такая длинная, почти бесконечная лестница?) и сразу же увидел мистера Уолкера.   
Жилец стоял на подоконнике босиком и, вытянув руку перед собой, что-то говорил шевелящейся тьме по ту сторону рамы. Слов было не разобрать.  
– Мистер! – закричал Джеффри, но гул механизмов заглушил его голос.   
Почему так темно, подумал он и тут же понял, почему. Гигантские существа кружили над домом, и воняли железом, и смеялись металлическим смехом – их было так много, что предрассветные сумерки в комнате снова стали глухой темнотой. Одна из заоконных тварей подплыла совсем близко к окну, Джеффри увидел огромное белёсое пятно, которое могло бы быть её лицом.  
На самом деле оно, конечно, не было лицом, таких лиц ведь не существует.   
Джеффри почувствовал, как по ноге в штанину потекло горячее. Он обмочился, как маленький, но сейчас ему было всё равно.   
Жилец сказал что-то чуть громче, а в следующую секунду над ним выбило кусок карниза, обдав его мелкими каменными брызгами. Сначала Джеффри показалось, что человек на окне мгновенно поседел – но это всего лишь штукатурка осыпала его тёмные волосы плотным слоем.  
Отпрыгнув назад, жилец обеими ногами вскочил на рояль. Грохнула, захлопнувшись, крышка, рояль взревел, как живой. Взвизгнули струны. Темнота за окнами стала ещё гуще, и Джеффри показалось, что он различает в шуме отдельные голоса.   
Жилец снова заговорил – теперь он стоял ближе, и было слышно, что на самом деле он не произносил слова на незнакомом языке, а пел их.   
Наверное, отгонял чудовищ своими заклинаниями.   
Всё оказалось правдой.  
Жильцы были тёмными монахами, святыми и магами. Железные демоны пришли за ними в ночи, чтобы застрелить, как отца Джеффри, и тётю Рози, и многих других. Но они не сдавались.  
Мама была права, подумал Джеффри.  
И снова подумал: мама.   
Уже без страха он помахал рукой у себя перед носом, разгоняя тяжёлую вонь, и увидел свои пальцы, покрытые странными тёмными пятнами. Тени за окном надвигались, огромные и круглые, похожие на заводные апельсины. Почему же человек сражался один, почему второй не помогал ему?  
– Мистер! – снова крикнул Джеффри. Стоять было тяжело, перед глазами всё плыло. – Где Мана? Где брат ваш?  
Он крикнул это изо всех сил, так, что в лёгких не осталось ни капли жаркого гнилого воздуха – и тот, кто стоял на рояле, услышал его, и повернулся к нему лицом.  
Он ещё успел узнать человека, который сломал их семейный рояль – Ману Уолкера, успел увидеть его застывшую улыбку. Шагов у себя за спиной он не слышал.  
– А? – недоумённо спросил Мана чужим голосом.  
Удивиться Джеффри уже не успел.   
Страшный удар отбросил Джеффри в сторону, впечатал в стену. Упав вниз лицом, он сразу почувствовал запах мастики, которой сам же натирал пол три дня назад. Железная вонь наконец-то исчезла. Металлические голоса над его головой слились в мелодию «Травиаты» и оборвались ликующим воплем.  
Потом не было ничего.

– Надо уходить.  
Нэа Уолкер, Музыкант, сказал это до того, как открыл глаза. Бледные лучи затекали под веки, спина задеревенела, и за воротник набилась мокрая трава. Вставать всё равно не хотелось.   
– Нельзя останавливаться.  
– Да, – прошептал Мана над его головой. – Они скоро вернутся.   
По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Нэа чуть повернул голову на звук голоса.  
– Кто-то их навёл, – Мана говорил сурово и холодно. – Их было слишком много. И я же скрывал следы.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Нэа. Наконец разлепив веки, он первым делом несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, поводил запястьями: всё было в порядке, только на костяшках правой розовели свежие ссадины. Ничего, заживут. – Ты всё правильно сделал.   
– Кто-то их навёл, – повторил его брат и прижал ладони к вискам. – Кто-то призвал сюда акума, кто-то...  
– Тьфу, – сказал Нэа. – Нет, ну ты видел это? Плакал мой костюм. Сейчас мы пойдём дальше.  
Он потянулся и сел, озираясь. Сырой ветерок унёс гарь, остро пахло мокрой листвой. Мана сидел рядом с ним, вглядываясь вдаль – туда, где между стволов темнели стены дома Макклендонов. Старинная каменная кладка выдержала – только стёкла вышибло.   
– А наши хозяева? Может, они...  
– Брось, – перебил Нэа. – В этих местах все давно ко всему привыкли. Наверняка сидят сейчас в погребе. Ты знаешь, у них тут бывают целые...  
– Мне казалось, ты подружился с мальчиком.  
В голосе Маны и сейчас не было никакого укора и никакого гнева. В конце концов, Мана Уолкер оставался Маной Уолкером – так что в его голосе и страха-то не было.   
Смелости у него всегда хватало.  
Не могу, мимолётно подумал Нэа, не могу больше к дьяволу вообще – прекрасно понимая, что врёт сам себе.  
– Да? – он пожал плечами, подставляя лицо холодному октябрьскому солнцу. – Ну, наверное. Рояль у них был хороший, вот что.


End file.
